User blog:Just a passing through Master/Conqueror of Heaven
'-Here come, the new challenger! -' Indrajit: You're actually coming here by yourself? How foolish! Rama: Then reveal yourself already, so my blade can cut you down. Indrajit: I'm always here...so prepare to perish, Rama! Grants self Evasion for 1 turn. Removes own debuffs, if success, Gains critical stars. 100% chance to Inflicts Buff Block status to 1 enemy for 1 time. |leveleffect = Stars + |l1 = 10 |l2 = 11 |l3 = 12 |l4 = 13 |l5 = 14 |l6 = 15 |l7 = 16 |l8 = 17 |l9 = 18 |l10 = 20 |c1 = 8 |c6 = 7 |c10 = 6 }} |-| Second Skill= Attack + |l1 = 10% |l2 = 11% |l3 = 12% |l4 = 13% |l5 = 14% |l6 = 15% |l7 = 16% |l8 = 17% |l9 = 18% |l10 = 20% |2leveleffect = Crit Damage + |2l1 = 20% |2l2 = 23% |2l3 = 26% |2l4 = 29% |2l5 = 32% |2l6 = 35% |2l7 = 38% |2l8 = 41% |2l9 = 44% |2l10 = 50% |3leveleffect = Absorption + |3l1 = 300% |3l2 = 330% |3l3 = 360% |3l4 = 390% |3l5 = 420% |3l6 = 450% |3l7 = 480% |3l8 = 510% |3l9 = 540% |3l10 = 600% |c1 = 7 |c6 = 6 |c10 = 5 }} }} |-| Third Skill= Quick + |l1 = 20% |l2 = 21.5% |l3 = 23% |l4 = 24.5% |l5 = 26% |l6 = 27.5% |l7 = 29% |l8 = 30.5% |l9 = 32% |l10 = 35% |2leveleffect = Arts + |2l1 = 20% |2l2 = 21.5% |2l3 = 23% |2l4 = 24.5% |2l5 = 26% |2l6 = 27.5% |2l7 = 29% |2l8 = 30.5% |2l9 = 32% |2l10 = 35% |3leveleffect = Buster + |3l1 = 20% |3l2 = 21.5% |3l3 = 23% |3l4 = 24.5% |3l5 = 26% |3l6 = 27.5% |3l7 = 29% |3l8 = 30.5% |3l9 = 32% |3l10 = 35% |4leveleffect = NP + |4l1 = 20% |4l2 = 21% |4l3 = 22% |4l4 = 23% |4l5 = 24% |4l6 = 25% |4l7 = 26% |4l8 = 27% |4l9 = 28% |4l10 = 30% |c1 = 8 |c6 = 7 |c10 = 6 }} Passive Skills Noble Phantasm Rank EX= Reduces their defense by 20% for 3 turns. 50% Chance to Instant-Kill them. |overchargeeffect = Increases own critical star generation rate for 1 turn. |leveleffect = Damage + |l1 = 300% |l2 = 400% |l3 = 450% |l4 = 475% |l5 = 500% |chargeeffect = Star Rate + |c1 = 100% |c2 = 150% |c3 = 200% |c4 = 250% |c5 = 300% }} |-| Rank 'EX'= Reduces their defense by 20% for 3 turns. 50% Chance to Instant-Kill them. |overchargeeffect = Increases own critical star generation rate for 1 turn. Deals extra damage to all Servants EXCEPT : |leveleffect = Damage + |l1 = 400% |l2 = 500% |l3 = 550% |l4 = 575% |l5 = 600% |chargeeffect = Star Rate + |c1 = 100% |c2 = 150% |c3 = 200% |c4 = 250% |c5 = 300% |2chargeeffect = Extra Damage + |2c1 = 150% |2c2 = 162.5% |2c3 = 175% |2c4 = 187.5% |2c5 = 200% }} |-| Ascension |5}} |21 = |12}} |22 = |8}} |31 = |5}} |32 = |10}} |33 = |4}} |41 = |12}} |42 = |5}} |43 = |5}} |1qp = |100,000}} |2qp = |300,000}} |3qp = |1,000,000}} |4qp = |3,000,000}} }} Skill Reinforcement |5}} |21 = |12}} |31 = |5}} |41 = |12}} |42 = |5}} |51 = |5}} |52 = |10}} |61 = |12}} |62 = |5}} |71 = |10}} |72 = |18}} |81 = |18}} |82 = |10}} |91 = |1}} |1qp = |200,000}} |2qp = |400,000}} |3qp = |1,200,000}} |4qp = |1,600,000}} |5qp = |4,000,000}} |6qp = |5,000,000}} |7qp = |10,000,000}} |8qp = |12,000,000}} |9qp = |20,000,000}} }} Stats Bond Level Biography ", named by himself as "'Shesha'" because Lakshmana was an avatar of the King of All Nagas. But thanks to Sita's heroic sacrifice, she finally able to claim the Ring Serpent, but at cost...she was fatally injuries. Then...Yamato Takeru and Rama with some help from those traitors, they destroy the serpent, alongside with "The Seed"! Actually...I like this place a lot...if not because that's Comedian screwing around and make every single of my plan foiled here, if not because of him, the so-called Chaldea's Ghost would have perished right here and now...well then, at least, in the end, I finally got what I want and gain some new ally, besides, it looks like Archer and Saber, who "being himself" to those traitors...still loyal to be...somehow! Much of Ekaterina's furious. //laughing// Too bad that Hanzou was sacrifice himself to ensure Ekaterina's survival. --Rakshasa Loka, ended, The Clown-- "The Clown, as I already repair all of damaged "The Seed", would you get me a promise, right?" "Of course, here!" The Clown throw something that looks like a mechanical heart to Archer. "But...as I still have one more job to do, I will go with you in your Moon Cell's Lost Singularity" "Well then, but just don't touch my stuff in the Moon Cell, especially I have to use it to heal Indrajit and restoring "that guy"" "I know, I know, well, by the way, how about Cao Cao?" "He will be fine, he won't betray us, or even he can" "That makes sense, enough, well, shall we go, '''A.E.'?" |ex= Indrajit was the last servant that has been summoned by The Clown and also the strongest one. He was sent to the “Indian” Lost Singularity to completing his own “The Seed”, he aware of Arjuna, then, he seals Arjuna before he even fused with gods. To ensure that no one could interfere, he subdues all Indian gods by his own and defeats the currently Nominated King, “Rama”. He then forcefully gives “The Seed” to the defeated Lakshmana, expect “something” to emerge from Lakshmana and would kill him with it. That’s being said, unlike the hunger Cao Cao, the prideful Ekaterina, and the genocide Cortés, he only did all of this because The Clown asks him to do so. |apjex= '''Comment' Yet another new fanmade servant, I hope you like it. (I'm too lazy to count it now) Phew, Indrajit was one of my earliest Indian characters that I knew, alongside with Rama, Ravana, Hanuman, Ahiravan (he actually just famous as Ravana and Indrajit in my country, honestly and how!) and Sita (honestly, I know Lakshmana later lol), in fact, I know them before King Arthur, thank to my school book. And his personality in this story is technically a more arrogant version of Achilles. OK, real talk, so far, I consider him to be the strongest servant that I have made, so far. (I don't know, if he surpassing Ekaterina, in term of OP-ness) One thing that challenged me to create him is how to make him different from Karna, as he also a very powerful Lancer as well. (Karna was believed by the fanbase that "he could be stronger if he summoned as Archer, just like how the lore describe Indrajit.") In the story, he was believed to be strong as Gilgamesh or even Grand Servant alike, as it requires 4 Pandavas and Karna (with the blessing from Trimurti) to fight him equally and have Rama and Lakshmana to finally overpowered him. If I could write more about his story, his fight would be based on Goku and Vegeta VS Fused Zamasu (with some shade of Jiren's Last Stand lol). About his Boss fight, you forced to use the team that full of Pandavas (include Karna, but minus Yudhishthira), all of them get increase attack buff, 5000 HP guts, death immunity, NP + 10 every turn and one hit dodge (every turn). While Karna gain increase NP damage up, Godjuna gain defense up. Bhima gain Ignores Invincibility. But on the other hand, Indrajit will have an attack up buff after his first bar is broken and after Indrajit's first 2 HP bar is broken, he will use his NP every turns, with a critical attack up. (As one hit dodge every turn, so, you have only to beware his critical hit.) Special Thanks to Valeth (for allow me using this guy to make the story more completed) and JoAlter for encouraging me to do this and sorry for nerfing him lol (I hope you didn't have plan to make him yet). I should has make some alphabet into red btw... PS. If anything wrong or curious or even has any idea, please ask and tell me. |apex= The meaning of being the Villain During Indrajit’s fierce battle with Defied Arjuna, Super Karna, Bhima, Nakula and Sahadeva. The Clown watching from the distant place, he watched with full of entertaining as he considers it was the best battle that he saw in his life. “''Fascinating, to think that Indrajit still holding them and fight all of them equally, I wonder how long they keep going…maybe I should help Indrajit this time. But are you sure, if you aren't going to help them?” "''Well, I'm already doing my own job, I just come here to teach you some lesson for being a good villain." “''Just give a lesson? Give me a break, do you think you can defeat me?” “''No, I just coming to roasting you, I mean, yes, I can destroy you right here, but I just don't...” The Clown move at his high speed and point his blade to The Comedian's neck, with a furious face. “''Hey hey hey…! Did you trying to mock me or something, even you're Pandava, but isn't mean I can't-''” The Comedian uses his Spear to stab The Clown's chest, as he rips something from The Clown's body...it's a demonic-looking snake! “''AAAAHHHHHH!!!! What have you done...to me!” “''Do you really think everything is always going as the same plan and madly laugh to others? You claim that everything is always on your plan, and you claim yourself to be all-power and a comedian, you're still lack of style, maybe I have to tell you something, you little serpent, you are nothing but just a serpent who crawl over the tree and trying to lure human to eat "Fruit of Forbidden. And then, you deemed by God as "Evil", and then, you blame everything to God. And then, you were summoned by God from another world, only to be kicked out after you disobey just for once, thanks to the three Alter Egos. You said you did all of this for sake of Vengence for someone else? No, actually, you just do it to relief yourself! Or if you really do it for them, did you already think both are really happy about it. You may be the man behind the man of this not-so-stylish plot to destroy the world, but in the end, you are nothing but just a snake on the tree, how pathetic!"” “''SHUT UP ALL READY!!!” The Comedian dodge from the range as he about to return where he came from. “''My job is done, for now...The Comedian withdraws coolly...” “''Wait! F...fine...I will show it, the tragedy about the destruction of the world, and don't you dare to mock me again!''” }} Other Untold Storyline *The Servants that helping Chaldea's Ghost this time is Karna, Aśvatthāman, Rama (Archer version), Sita (when?), Vibhishana, Arjuna (also his Berserker self), Asclepius and Paris *The Servants on Indrajit's side is Caenis, Bhima (mind-controlled), Nakula and Sahadeva (unwilling), Ahiravan, Lakshmana (mind-controlled), Dharmaraj (he is a wild card) and Kama *More description about Indrajit vs Ekaterina, Cao Cao, and Hattori Hanzou. *There also have a Karna and Arjuna (Alter) VS Indrajit's segment during 4 Pandavas (and Karna) VS Indrajit *There is a scene with Sita, while he shows some soft spot toward her. *The Comedian also have more fight scenes as well. (He fight with Kama is most notable one) *The Comedian "save" Arjuna and Rama. Trivia *He is the main antagonist of the Sixth Lost Singularity "Rakshasa Loka" and one of the major antagonists in my "concept" fanmade-story "Metamorphosis of the Spiritual Harmony", that set during 7 years after FGO ended. *Her voice actor is Tomokazu Suigita, who was known for voicing Sakata Gintoki from Gintama, Kyon from Haruhi Suzumiya, Kivat-Bat from Kamen Rider Kiva, Joseph Joestar from JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Battle Tendency, Ragna the Bloodedge from BlazBlue and Yusuke Kitagawa from Persona 5. **In Nasuverse, he was known for voicing Lev Lainur and Goetia **His voice would be based on Ragna the Bloodedge. *Faceclaim: Thermes from Pixiv Fantasia Last Saga, link to his picture, here *His image appearance was intended to be stage 1, so, his horse would transform into Indrajit's Chariot in the later ascension. *Thank you for following my work, the next servants would be Chronos Archer...finally! **The Clown (AKA: Alter Ego of Vengence) was expected to be posted in 1 week, after LB5 is released, at least. *My mouse was killed in action during making him. *Because the existed of The Comedian, it's technically stealth collab with Valeth. Category:Blog posts